1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic door stops and latches. More particularly, this invention relates to a device that uses the attractive and repulsive characteristics of magnets for purposes of (1) preventing doors and other similar closures from slamming against a wall, baseboard, door jamb or door frame, or minimizing the force of such slamming, and (2) holding doors or similar closures in a stationary open or closed position, such that the door can be moved from such stationary position by applying sufficient force to overcome the magnetic force.
2. Background of the Invention
Magnets have been used in devices for holding doors in the closed position. For example, magnetic door latch devices have been previously developed and are commonly found in the doors of kitchen cabinets, refrigerators, freezers, media cabinets, storage containers and numerous other such closures. Magnets have also been used in connection with mechanical latches and locks, with magnetic (usually electromagnetic) force applied to move or actuate a mechanical latch or lock mechanism.
Other magnetic devices have been previously developed for holding doors open. For example, simple magnetic door catches, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,502, are also well known. Such devices use permanent magnetic force to hold a door in the open position, but perform no other function. Magnetic door holding devices also have been previously used in connection with fire safety systems, in which fire doors are held open by magnetic contacts on both the door and a wall behind the door. In such devices, the magnetic force holding the door open is overcome by electromagnetic or other means, thus automatically allowing the fire doors to swing closed.
While the use of magnets in these applications is well known, magnetic forces are not addressed to the problem of stopping doors from slamming or banging when opened or closed violently. Therefore, there arises a need in the art for a magnetic door stop that uses the repulsive forces of the magnets to prevent a door from slamming into a wall or door frame. More specifically, there arises a need in the art for a magnetic door stop that uses both the repulsive and attractive forces of magnets, selectively at the option of the user, to either hold a door in the open position (using the attractive forces of the magnets) or prevent a door from slamming (using the repulsive forces of the magnets).